


Hello, Astronomer

by Laiska



Category: Lost Constellation, Night In The Woods
Genre: Astronomy, Binary Stars, Comfort, Constellations, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiska/pseuds/Laiska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that connection becomes the thing we can touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Astronomer

There was a crack in the window frame that let in a terrible draft. She counted it as a boon; it allowed air to circulate through the dusty observatory attic, though it made the edges of thin, sprawling paper charts ripple on the tack board. The squalls were a sign of a changing air pressure, one which cleared away the haze that hung in the night air. The sky was clear.

A soft padding of feet and creaking wood heralded a visitor from downstairs. A red cap rose up first from the hatch above the stepladder.

"Dreadful wind out there," she sighed, unraveling her long scarf.

The cross-draft increased to a harsh whistle, the fluttering pages joining in on percussion. The newcomer doubled back, adding the squeal of under-oiled hinges to the symphony as she forced the hatch shut.

"You haven't stopped up that gap yet? You're going to catch cold. If you take ill, who's to straighten up in here?" she chuckled. "Not me, I'll tell you that."

She padded up softly behind, looking over the resident's shoulder. "So, what did you find?"

"You were right about M-406. Look there, point-seven degrees north-northwest of M-218."

"Was I?" The visitor sounded more smug than surprised. She pressed her face to the eyepiece. "M-406, you rascal."

There was no mention of how Adina hid up here alone again, though she did. Nor did the expected scolding come for sneaking out of the assembly hall without a word, which she had. Yet, the young astronomer's shoulders quaked.

"You know," started the other, in that certain tone.

Adina cringed for the lecture that was sure to come. But it didn't.

"Binary systems like these are more common than most scholars think, and that really is a shame. Their very existence is something I'm sure the poets would treasure. Two great souls sitting in a vast expanse, circling forever around each other's gravity. And all we can do is marvel at them from afar."

The visitor pulled up a stool beside her and sat down, short legs dangling.

"Whether you're the observer, or whether you're the star, I think there's a beauty in it all."

Adina brushed back tears, and the other took her hand. She bade her rest her head upon her shoulder.

"Hello, astronomer."

"Hello, astronomer."

**Author's Note:**

> (Update Feb. 2017: Now that NITW itself has actually been released, I feel obligated to note that, while this work is listed in the same category, it is not based off of NITW, but rather its pre-released spin-off, [Lost Constellation](http://finji.itch.io/lost-constellation), which if you haven't yet played please do yourself the favour of doing so! It's PWYW/free and it's fantastic~)
> 
> Ostensibly, this piece was written for Femslash February, because I had it on the brain when some art from [Lost Constellation](http://finji.itch.io/lost-constellation) came across my dash. However, it makes some assumptions of Adina's astronomer friend and the sort of relationship they had, which I questioned even as I wrote. Thus, I ask that you interpret this piece however you like, whether you feel she was a mentor or just a colleague, whether the friendship they shared was romantic or only platonic. It is your reading of the words that makes the story exist.


End file.
